rusdesfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Колдун (Warlock)
Warlock (Колдун) — это могущественные воины, они умело используют свою магию, чтобы испепелять противников. Как правило, колдуны носят легкую броню, что делает их уязвимой целью, но этот класс восстанавливает здоровье в 2 раза быстрее, чем другие классы. Игроки, играющие за этот класс, должны сфокусироваться на своем позиционировании. Любая ошибка может привести к гибели. Умения Voidwalker Vortex Grenade Граната создает вихрь, который непрерывно наносит урон всем окружающим врагам. * Scatter Grenade — Осколочная граната. Взрыв покрывает большую площадь * Axion Bolt — Граната, которая при ударе раскалывается на множество маленьких зарядов. Заряды преследуют противника. Glide Позволяет медленно планировать в воздухе. Прыгните, а затем снова нажмите X, чтобы активировать умение.. * Focused Control — Позволяет лучше контролировать полет в воздухе. * Focused Burst — Увеличивает начальный импульс скорости. * Blink — Телепортация на короткое расстояние. Nova Bomb Колдун выпускает магическую сферу, которая уничтожает всех врагов в эпицентре взрыва. * Vortex — Nova Bomb создает вихрь, который наносит периодический урон окружающим врагам * Shatter — Nova Bomb распадается на 3 заряда. * Lance — Nova Bomb летит дальше и быстрее. Energy Drain Мощная атака ближнего боя, который высасывает энергию из врагов и использует ее, чтобы уменьшить время восстановления гранаты. * Surge — После удара, увеличивается сила оружия и скорость бега. * Life Steal — После убийства, восстанавливается значительная часть здоровья. * Soul Rip — Убийство врага сокращает время восстановления Nova Bomb. Arcane Wisdom Обучение сосредоточено на восстановлении в бою и скорости. * Arcane Spirit — Обучение сосредоточено на восстановлении в бою и стойкости. * Arcane Force — Обучение сосредоточено на стойкости и скорости. Annihilate * Annihilate — Увеличивае зону поражения Nova Bomb и Vortex Grenade * Angry Magic — Nova Bomb приследует врагов. * The Hunger — Увеличивает время действия эффектов Energy Drain. Ancestral Order Обучение сосредоточено на всех атрибутах. * Chaos Order — Обучение сосредоточено на скорости. * Divine Order — Значительно увеличивает стойкость Vortex Mastery Увеличивает дальность Axion Bolt и увеличивает время действия эффектов Nova Bomb и Vortex Grenade. * Bloom — Враги, убитые вашими способностями, взрываются. * Embrace the Void — Nova Bomb и Vortex Grenade могут активировать эффекты Energy Drain Sunsinger Solar Grenade Граната наносит периодический урон в зоне поражения * Firebolt Grenade — Осколочная граната. Взрыв покрывает большую площадь * Fusion Bolt — Граната нанесет дополнительный урон, если будет прикреплена к противнику. Glide Позволяет медленно планировать в воздухе. Прыгните, а затем снова нажмите X, чтобы активировать умение.. * Focused Control — Позволяет лучше контролировать полет в воздухе. * Focused Burst — Увеличивает начальный импульс скорости. * Balanced Glide — Позволяет лучше контролировать полет в воздухе и увеличивает скорость. Radiance Fill yourself with Solar light, dramatically increasing the effectiveness of all your abilities. * Song of Flame: While active, Radiance reduces all cooldowns for nearby allies. * Radiant Skin: While active, Radiance reduces incoming damage. * Fireborn: Radiance can now be activated from beyond the grave. Doing so returns you to life. Наполни себя солнечный свет, резко повысить эффективность всех ваших способностей. * Song of Flame — Во время активации, уменьшает откат всех союзников. * Radiant Skin — Во время активации, уменьшает входящий урон. * Fireborn — Умение Radiance теперь можно активировать когда персонаж мертв. Активация возражает игрока. Scorch Мощная атака ближнего боя, которая поджигает и наносит периодический урон цели. * Flame Shield — Убийство умение Scorch на время уменьшает входящий урон * Solar Wind — Удар отбрасывает противника * Brimstone — Убитые враги умением Scroch взрываются Arcane Wisdom Обучение сосредоточено на восстановлении в бою и скорости. * Arcane Spirit — Обучение сосредоточено на восстановлении в бою и стойкости. * Arcane Force — Обучение сосредоточено на стойкости и скорости. Radiant Will Увеличивает время действия Radiance. * Viking Funeral — Подожженные противники горят дольше и получают больше урона. * Sunburst — Убийство умением Scorch может создать Orbs of Light Ancestral Order Обучение сосредоточено на всех атрибутах. * Chaos Order — Обучение сосредоточено на скорости. * Divine Order — Значительно увеличивает стойкость Touch of Flame Все гранаты поджигают противника и наносят переодический урон. * Angel of Light — Aiming your weapon while in the air will hold you in place for a short time. * Gift of the Sun — Gain an additional grenade. Angel of Light — На короткое вермя враги перестают атаковать. Gift of the Sun — Дополнительная граната.